A Welcome Change
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay post ep for 7x10  ETA: will be a twoshot!  Now has M rating! "You know, with Mac so wrapped up in Jo, I quite like this new found freedom," she purred in his ear. "Nobody notices when we disappear."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Everyone hear that? That was me banging my DLL loving head against a brick wall constantly. Pretty much sucks right now if you like anyone other than Jo. Don't get me wrong. I really, really like her... I do... And I understand that they need to introduce her just like they did Lindsay... but they've got other storylines too! We got screwed over last year with the lack of Lucy, Danny and Lindsay around christmas time and now they're seriously going to start that crap again? GAHHHH NY! You make it really hard to love you sometimes. Really, you do. **

**And that episode. That was the 150th episode? I couldn't tell... but then again, the 100th episode was nothing really to write home about. **

**Sometimes NY, you do worry me. I'm not saying they should give us DL, however, if it ain't broke don't fix it - it seems to me that they're trying to reinvent themselves but to me it just doesn't seem natural. There hasn't been a natural progression of Jo moving in... surely there's the need for a teething period but clearly not. **

**gah. All I know is that if I was running that show, I'd be doing it wayyy differently... but alas, I don't, so I'll just keep my opinions to myself on my silly little post-eps, that attempt to fill in the blanks that the show epically fails. You hear that PTB, FAILS to do. **

**... wow. sorry about that! Apparently a rant was in need. **

**As a warning, this chapter has quite a strong T rating. It's nothing too risqué, but proceed with caution anyway. **

**Thanks to everyone who checked out the last story I posted. I hope you guys kind of liked it? Special mentions to** Lindsay1234, MesserFamilyFan100, LoveIsInTheAir4DL, Bruno Mars** (reviewing my story? really? wow! :P) **Aveo amacus, crazymoo97, rhymenocerous, brendanakai, afrozenheart412, jennifer32485, anddd messermonroeforever125 - **I hope you guys are still interested in them and are enjoying them just as much as I like writing them :) **

**Hope you enjoy this one - **

**Laurzz**

* * *

_Post ep oneshot, season 7, episode 10: Shop 'till You Drop._

* * *

_G_lancing behind him as he made his way into the locker room, Danny listened intently to the sounds of a possible other participant. Assessing that he was most probably alone, he moved over to his locker to kill some time before she-

"What the-"

For a moment, he panicked. Who in the hell was tying something around his eyes? He was just about to protest until he felt a small hand take his. He let out a chuckle as she led him from the locker room, to what he could only assume was the ladies' bathroom.

"You know, with Mac so wrapped up in Jo, I quite like this new found freedom," she purred in his ear. "Nobody notices when we disappear."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far... maybe just... maybe they're used to it."

"Oh yeah, because we sneak off for a quickie in the toilets all the time," she deadpanned as she also deadlocked the bathroom door. Chuckling, Danny un-wrapped the tie from around his eyes; he looked down with questioning eyes as he realised who the tie belonged to.

"Um... Linds?" he questioned, holding up the material. "Where um... where did you get this from?"

"I broke into Flack's locker," she smirked.

"Oh wow," Danny dropped the tie on the floor and cringed. "Okay... Linds, let me go over a little something... I'm all for extracurricular activities at work, but really, do we need the assistance of Flack's ugly ass ties?"

"Hey!" she protested. "I picked that one because I thought it was particularly beautiful."

"You need your eyes testing," he teased as he reached for her hands and pulled her towards him.

"Shut up," she giggled as he lifted himself onto the counter and positioned her in-between his legs. "I wanted the element of surprise."

"That text was surprising enough. It's been a while since I got a message like that."

"Well, with Mac and Jo out of the building... and you being on your lunch-" her voice trailed off as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Fuck," he uttered as she followed the path of his neck, leading to his shoulder. "Linds... Linds, we- we can't."

"Why'd you meet me then?" she whispered against his skin, sending chills down his back.

"Because- 'cause- um..."

"That's what I thought," she giggled. "Now kiss me."

Not needing to be told twice, Danny instantly fused his lips to her's passionately, rendering her speechless. Pressing herself tightly up against his lower half, Lindsay's hands slowly began crawling up his thigh, at a tortuously slow pace, which in turn drove him wild.

"Best idea you ever had," he whispered as he pressed a series of open-mouthed kisses to her jaw. He then stopped completely and pushed her away from him slightly. Before she could even question what he was doing, he had jumped down from the counter top, grabbed her by the waist and placed her on the counter in his spot. Instantly, his lips were on her neck again as he pinned her to the wall.

With swollen lips, Lindsay bit down lightly on her bottom lip and blushed as she let out an appreciative moan. His fingertips slid up and down her sides, teasing her as she had with him. She arched her body towards him as a desperate attempt to get him to remove some article of clothing, to which he soon caught her drift. He broke away only briefly to tug his shirt over his head, dropping it at his feet. He sealed his lips to her's the second the material hit the floor. She ran her teeth gently across his bottom lip, drawing him in further, and in response she gained a moan of appreciation. Their tongues duelled together desperately as they both tried to cover each other as quickly as possible. Her fingers ran up his arm and tangled themselves in his hair; pulling him even closer.

Deciding that enough was enough however, Danny moved his attention to Lindsay's shirt, from the look in his eyes, she could tell that he momentarily considered ripping the article of clothing, until he thought better and realised she didn't have a spare top to change into.

She pressed frantic kisses to his jaw, as she played with the hem of his wifebeater, debating whether or not to remove the item before he even started on her shirt. She thought that if she made a bold move, it'd finally get the ball rolling on his part and the removal of her own clothes.

But just as his fingertips unfastened the first button of her top; her phone vibrated in her pocket. She ignored it initially, letting the vibrations fall short on alerting her to a new message, only to be disturbed seconds later by the message tone. Not breaking the kiss but grabbing the phone from her pocket, she slid her finger across the bottom of the screen and broke away briefly to read her message. "Results are in," she panted, pulling away from him. "I gotta go."

"What?" Danny cried, his chest heaving. "Hell no..."

"I have to. I told Adam I'd be right back."

"Fuck Adam! You're mine." Danny growled.

"Danny, I have to." She whispered before pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Linds, fuck Adam." Pausing for a moment, Danny shook his head. "In fact please – no, let me take that back... I know what you're like when you're turned on."

"Hey!" she cried as she smacked him on the arm. "Screw you... Adam Ross wouldn't know what to do with me."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure, he said to me not last week that you were a MILF..."

Raising an eyebrow, Lindsay shook her head at her husband. "The conversations you must have with yourself fascinate me."

"No, no he really did," Danny insisted.

"I'm sure he did," Lindsay nodded. "And I'm sure you applied enough of a beating for referring to me like that."

Danny nodded.

"I really have to go." She said again, but not making the moves to actually leave.

Instead of responding, a smirk spread across his face, leaving Lindsay a little wary. "What?" she sighed. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothin'," he chuckled.

"I don't trust you," she said with a raised brow. "What?"

"Nothin'" he insisted. "Linds, it's nothin', trust me."

"Danny..." she said cautiously. "What?"

Giggling to himself, Danny pressed a kiss to her temple before he scooped his discarded shirt and tie off the floor.

"Danny," Lindsay sighed. "What?"

"I got myself a MILF." He giggled as he slid the shirt over his head and shoved Flack's tie in his pants' pocket.

Rolling her eyes, Lindsay shook her head. "That's what you're giggling at?" she implored. "You're the reason I'm a... a... one of them."

"Which makes it even hotter. You're my MILF."

"Okay, this conversation just went from cute to creepy in about a millisecond... I have to get back to work."

"Can we un-pause this tonight?"

"Lucy can go to bed at four." Lindsay giggled. "It's gettin' dark earlier now... she won't know the difference."

"Four is a little ridiculous babe."

"Not with what I've got planned for you."

"God I hope that's a promise."

In response, she held out her pinky and licked her lips teasingly at him.

"Oh fuck, it's a pinky promise? I'll put her to bed personally."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I hope you do." He grinned. "See you out there?"

"Sure, shall I go first?"

"You came in first, so sure." Danny nodded as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you."

"Love you too," she smiled before unlocking the bathroom door and peeking out of the door. "It's clear," she informed him before winking and disappearing into the locker room. Danny took a moment to lay his head against the cool wall to calm himself a little. He jumped down off the counter and turned the faucet on and sprinkled some water over his face. Looking into the mirror, he shook his head as a smirk stretched across his face.

"She's gonna be the death of you Messer."

But as he slipped through the woman's bathroom door, he figured it was quite the way to go.

* * *

"That's weird." Adam commented.

"What is?" Lindsay asked as she slipped her lab-coat on, a little out of breath as she made her way into trace.

"Well, I was just at the bathroom doin' my thing-"

"Ew- thanks for that image, Adam."

"Welcome," he smirked. "And yeah - I was just at the bathroom and I didn't see Danny in there." He said as his eyes followed Danny who was practically skipping down the hallway.

"Maybe he went in after you?" Lindsay suggested, cursing her dork of a husband.

"No, because I text you from in the locker room, so I was in there for a few minutes afterwards. I would have seen him come and go."

"Hah, maybe he was in the women's then." Lindsay laughed.

"Yeah, maybe... you know – I did hear two voices in there when I was in the locker room. Some heavy breathing too – think two people were getting it on?"

"Oh Adam," Lindsay shook her head. "At work? Really? We're professionals here. We all have a little self control." She said as she fought the blush that threatened to cover her cheeks.

"Are you telling me that you and Danny have never – wait,_ please_ don't answer that."

"I wouldn't anyway..."

"Good," Adam nodded. "You know though – you know who I think it was..."

"Who?" Lindsay asked, intrigued to hear who Adam thought it could be.

"Mac and Jo." He nodded. "It's like they've got this sexual chemistry thing that-"

"Adam," Lindsay stopped him and cut him off, "that's disgusting." she shook her head and picked up her results to analyse them. "Why would you even think of them like that?"

"Well, where do you think they are now?"

"Chasing up a lead?" Lindsay suggested. "Wait," she paused. "I'm not even having this freaking conversation."

"Exactly..."

"Adam... analyse the trace."

"Relax Chiquita!" he smirked as he turned back to his current analysis.

Letting out a silent breath, Lindsay fluffed her hair before picking up her results once again and trying to find a little composure.

She glanced up and caught Danny's eye. She blushed as he winked at her before blowing a kiss in her direction. She instantly glanced down to her results and fought the blush on her cheeks.

She sent a wink in response and licked her lips slowly and dramatically, to which Danny laid his head on the table in the break room. She giggled before finally concentrating, and properly concentrating on her results. Maybe this Mac and Jo chasing up every lead and working in hand together and only together wasn't such a bad thing, because really, any opportunity that arose wherein she got to spend more time with Danny without the focus being on them was a welcome opportunity, and there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to pass it up. She knew that eventually they'd end up in the forefront of something soon enough, but until then, the slight shift in things was more than welcome for her.

* * *

**There we have it, another story... Hope you guys liked it. I'd love to know what you thought - I really appreciate any feedback! :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, courtesy of Rhymes, we have a chapter two. Rhymes' story alert (and very persuasive/hilarious review) convinced me to write the part 2, but then the rest of you absolutely lovely people made it a dead cert when you asked me to continue it. Honestly, I was a little too happy when you guys were reviewing. All of your comments literally made my entire day!**

**Now. I'm told that I can't say I'm all rusty and can't write M rated anymore and all that blah blah blah – so I won't :P I'll just say that the rating has DEFINITELY moved from T to M, so do be aware of that - but please, we all know that's what you wanted anyway... don't lie! LOL**

**Also, I got slightly carried away... well, in every aspect of the story - fluff, smut... I think the lack of DLL has finally gotten to Fred! Poor little thing :(**

**[As a side note, it's really, really nice to know we're all in agreement about the current state of affairs!]**

**And NO we are NOT turning this one into an epic. I PROMISE! LOL!**

**Huge, huge thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter 1. You guys are just amazing! :) You definitely make Fred feel loved, and oh heck - me too! LOL... So, special thank you to:** rhymenocerous, piper maru duchovny, rapidtetv, Juliab, Meredith and Derek, jennifer32485, saderia, LoveIsInTheAir4DL, cklovesm-m, MesserFamilyFan100, Aveo amacus, ns2598, Lindsay1234, brendanakai, MoonlightDancerxxx, afrozenheart412, Former fan **and** 18lzytwner

**Anyway... here you go Rhymes, let's hope it lives to up expectations! (and everyone else!)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Laurzz**

* * *

Turning her head, Lindsay glanced over her shoulder, her eyes searching for her husband. She could hear his voice, but couldn't see him. Setting a lower heat for the chicken she was cooking, she wiped her hands on her apron and slowly made her way out of the kitchen and into their open plan living room. She tip-toed her way across the carpet and peered over the couch.

What she saw effectively melted her heart. On her husband's lap sat their daughter, the both of them concentrating on colouring a picture of a family of three. A family of three that looked distinctly like their little family.

"Mommy's going to love this," Danny whispered in Lucy's ear. "Just watch."

"Rweally?" Their little daughter squealed excitedly. "Mommy will?"

"Absolutely," Danny nodded. "It's got the stamp of Daddy and Lu love... What's not to love about it?"

Lucy shrugged as she continued on scribbling on the picture, while Danny took a little more time to colour within the lines.

Backing away quickly and quietly, Lindsay made her way back to making dinner for her little family, trying to push the intrusion on the father-daughter moment to the back of her mind for a moment or two. She separated a small portion of chicken into another pan, specially for Lucy before she mixed in the sauce and spice mix into the rest of their chicken. Humming lightly to herself, she watched as the ingredients slowly simmered together.

Letting her mind wander for a moment or two, she simply basked in the comfort of their apartment. Safe from the constant demands of the outside world, at least for a few hours. She jumped slightly at the feel of two strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist, but more or less instantly melted into the embrace. She giggled as she felt his lips press a kiss to her neck. "Dinners nearly ready,"

"Good." He smiled against her skin. "But before that, me and Lu have a surprise."

Fighting the smile on her face Lindsay turned and was met by the sight of her toddler holding a piece of paper in the air.

"Mama!" Lucy giggled. "Yours!"

"This is for me?" Lindsay gasped as she crouched to the floor so she was on her daughter's level. "What is it?"

"'prise!" Lucy giggled. "Looky!"

Unfolding the piece of paper, Lindsay fought the string of tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Even though she'd already seen the basics of the picture, the finished product warmed her heart.

It was obvious that Danny had done most of the drawing work, but Lucy had given her fair share of contribution. Turning, Lindsay glanced up to Danny with a massive smile on her face. She then turned back to Lucy and pulled her little girl in to a hug. "I love it Lucy, where shall we put it?"

"Ummmmm..." Lucy thought about it as she snuggled further into Lindsay's hug. "Um..."

"How about the fridge?" Danny piped in. "That way we can always see it."

Scooping her daughter up as she stood, Lindsay set Lucy on her hip as she approached the fridge. Handing her daughter a magnet, Lindsay held the picture against the fridge door. "Do the honours baby girl, put the magnet on the masterpiece to keep it in place."

Hesitantly, Lucy put the magnet in the corner of the picture and smiled brightly once the picture stayed in position. "Ta-da!" she squealed in delight as she clapped her hands together.

"Ta-da!" Lindsay echoed with a smile before setting Lucy on the floor. "Go have Daddy wash your hands kiddo, dinner's ready."

Winking at his wife, Danny scooped Lucy up with one arm before pressing a kiss to Lindsay's cheek as he silently left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

"Well damn," Danny said as he collapsed on the couch. "You cooked up a storm in there, babe."

"I hope it was nice," she smiled looking up from her book. "Thanks for offering to do the dishes."

"Least I could do after that beast of a dinner. I lucked out with you, didn't I? Beautiful, good at laundry and you can cook?" Danny smirked. "Even gives birth to beautiful kids too. There's not much more I could want from my little lady..."

Rolling her eyes, Lindsay glanced to her daughter lovingly before turning her attention back to her book. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

Settling on the couch, Danny stretched as he laid his feet on the coffee table and let out a yawn. "I'm going into a food coma." He complained as he rubbed his stomach.

"Nobody forced you to eat a forth fajitas, Daniel." She commented without looking away from her book. "Or the fifth for that matter."

"But they were so good."

"Danny, they were from a kit... you're acting as if I personally made the spices and tortillas..."

"It's how everything is put together." He reasoned lamely. "If it's thrown into a bowl, it doesn't taste good, but if it's mixed together with love, it's amazing."

"Whatever," Lindsay giggled before curling herself into a ball on her chair.

"What you doin' Lu?" Danny asked, turning his attention to their quiet daughter. "You stuffed too baby girl?" Although Lindsay hadn't given their daughter any of the spiced chicken that they'd had, she'd happily munched on a tortilla filled with plain chicken and a few peppers here and there.

"Daddy," Lucy yawned, "Daddy I sleepy."

Both Lindsay and Danny looked at each other with wide eyes. Silently conversing with each other about what they'd just heard and whether they'd heard it correctly, they peered down at their daughter with confused looks on their faces. Their daughter wasn't exactly one for going to bed at all – let alone declaring she was sleepy and offering an early bedtime to her parents on a platter.

Finally, Danny picked his daughter up and snuggled her to his chest. "What's that sweetie?"

"Me tired," Lucy said, supporting her claims with a yawn.

Holding the back of his hand to his daughter's head, Danny tested her temperature. "Are you sick, honey? Do you not feel good?"

"I sleepy." Lucy whimpered. "Mommy, I go bed now?"

Although a simple and innocent request, the two seasoned parents looked at each other in disbelief and uncertainty of what to do.

"Do we... do we put her to bed?" Danny asked.

"I don't know... I... I think so," Lindsay nodded finally as she dropped her book on the coffee table and made her way to the couch to sit next to Danny. She laid her hand on her daughter's back and stroked it gently. "Shall we go to sleep earlier tonight, Lu?"

Lucy stuck her thumb in her mouth as she laid her head in the crook of Danny's neck.

"I'd take that as a yes," Danny smirked to his wife. "Shall I take her?"

"Well, you did promise earlier." She grinned.

"So long as you keep up the side of your bargain..."

Simply winking at him, Lindsay pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "Daddy's gonna put you to bed, okay kiddo."

"Wub," Lucy muttered.

"I love you too, Lulu." Lindsay said softly. "Night night," She smiled before pressing one last kiss to her daughter's cheek.

As her husband stood from the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around their little girl, Lindsay's heart skipped a beat. She then stood and glanced into the mirror that hung on the wall. Quickly checking her appearance, she retook her seat and ran her fingers through her hair to add a little body.

Tonight was going to be amazing as far as she was concerned.

* * *

"Well, that was a strange experience," Danny commented as he made his way back into the living room with a smile on his face, "I think that's the first time in her life she's hasn't cockblocked us."

Blinking at her husband, Lindsay waited for an explanation. "Excuse me?"

"I think that's the first time in her life she's hasn't cockblocked us."

"No, no," she shook her head. "I heard you the first time."

"So... what's the problem?"

"Cockblocked?"

"Cockblocking... it is how it sounds. Blocking my-"

"I figured that out!" Lindsay cried as she scrunched her face up in disgust, cutting her husband off before he finished his sentence. "I've just never heard such a horrific term before in my entire life."

"You've never heard of cockblocking?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "It's... horrible."

"Babe, everyone's heard of cockblocking."

"Can we stop talking about it?" She cringed. "It's horrible."

Glancing at his watch, Danny smirked. "Six fifteen... it's not exactly four o'clock."

"Meh," Lindsay shrugged. "I know, but I've kind of changed my mind now. I don't feel like having sex."

Danny's jaw dropped slightly as he stared at his wife. "W-what?"

"I'm tired."

"No but you – you pinky promised."

"Yeah but it can carry over until tomorrow, surely. I mean Lu's asleep early. We might as well catch up on sleep while we can, right?"

"You're fucking with me." Danny said, tilting his head to the side. "You are... you're fucking with me."

Biting her lip, Lindsay shook her head and plastered a serious look across her face. "No, I think it's for the best."

"Tell me you're fucking around with me." He said as he collapsed on the couch. "Go on, tell me you're fuckin' around..."

"Danny," she scolded. "Language."

"But... you- you promised-" He trailed off as she slowly approached him and straddled his lap on the couch. She made a point of grinding her hips against his before pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. It was soft, seductive, sexy... and all other appropriate 'S' words that Danny couldn't quite think of at the particular moment in time. He pulled away and shook his head. "Linds, Linds, listen if you're not-"

"You're so easy," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "So, so easy."

"Bitch," he muttered. "You're such a bitch... you had me goin' there for a second."

"Well, gotta keep you on your toes."

Smirking, Danny wrapped his arms around his wife before rolling back into the cushions of the couch momentarily. He used his momentum to lift the both of them off the couch. She screeched as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Danny!"

"Hush," he whispered in her ear as he carried her through the living room. "I'm just keepin' you on your toes." He smirked with a glint in his eyes as he repeated her earlier words.

"I'm too heavy! I'm going to kill you! Put me down!"

"You wouldn't do anythin' of the sort," he smirked but put her down regardless. But before she could even register that her feet were now firmly back on the ground, he'd pinned her to the hallway wall and was assaulting her neck with a string of biting, nipping and open-mouthed kisses that, when combined, sent shivers down her spine.

She felt one of his hands slide down her side and she sucked in a breath as she felt his fingers connect with her waistband. Biting her lip as he continually kissed her neck, she let out an appreciative moan at what she could only hope was about to happen. Closing her eyes, Lindsay held her breath, waiting for his fingers to make contact with her skin, and the more she waited; the more it killed her.

"How badly do you want me?"

Her heart raced in her chest at the sound of his voice. Cracking open an eye, she warranted a glance and him and shook her head in disgust at the smirk on his face. He had clearly seen her anticipating his touch and decided to torture her in just leaving her wanting and waiting for him to make a move.

"What does it look like?" she panted, raising her hips from the wall and arching herself into him.

"It looks like you're about to sort yourself out..."

"I will if you don't do something!"

Simply ripping the button from her slacks, she gasped in shock before realising she didn't actually care. She could feel herself growing desperate for his touch as he slowly trailed his fingers over the waistband of her panties. Deciding she couldn't take it any longer, she took hold of his hand and helped him along.

"In a rush?" He asked with a smirk as his fingers connected with her clit.

"No..." she barely managed to utter as she let go of his hand with her own. "Just..."

"Thought so," he smirked as he slid a finger through her slick folds, and began to massage her clit in time to his thrusts.

"Oh my god," she cried, fingers grasping for purchase on his oxford shirt. "Danny! Oh my-"

"You like that?" he whispered against her neck. "Where?"

"Right there!" she cried as she bucked her hips away from the wall towards him. "Oh my god!"

He continued to circle her clit and pump into her at a fairly rapid pace. He knew that she was so close to her orgasm and it wasn't doing him any favours, he knew for a fact that if her hand was to so happen to stroke him through his jeans, he'd last maybe a second? This of course was partially the reason behind why he was so glad she'd be rendered immobile for the past few seconds.

"How close are you?" he whispered against her neck.

She didn't need to answer; his soft breath against the sensitive spot on her neck and sent her flying over the edge of her orgasm. His fingers continually pumped into her as came around him, crying his name and gripping to his shoulders.

Heaving a breath, Lindsay relaxed as Danny pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Wow," she whispered, voice raspy.

"Satisfied?" he smirked as he rubbed his nose against her's affectionately.

"Not even close." She winked at him before looping her finger in the collar of his shirt and slowly dragging him towards their bedroom.

"Have I ever told you how fuckin' hot you are?" he growled in her ear as she led them down the hallway.

"Not today." She offered him a smirk as they finally crossed the threshold of their bedroom. Within seconds he'd kicked the door shut behind them and instantly his hands were all over her body as she pinned him to the door.

"Babe, as fuckin' hot as it would be to fuck here-"

"Shut up," she whispered in his ear. "You pinned me to the wall, now it's my turn."

He fell silent for a few moments as he let her lead whatever she had in store for them next. He expected her to tease him for a few minutes, driving him absolutely wild, so when she completely bypassed any teasing and had gone straight for the button on his jeans, he got a little confused. Well, really confused. She _loved_ to tease him; the bathroom episode from the afternoon being a prime example of the things she did to him.

But apparently she was making amends...

As her mouth engulfed his throbbing cock and Danny melted at the sensations before his better self screamed in protest. "Babe, no!" he cried. "Baby..." When he realised she wasn't going to listen he decided he had to take a new approach. "Lindsay!"

Pulling away she looked at him with confused eyes. "What's the matter?"

"There's time for that later," he panted. "It's just... I want you to, don't get me wrong; I'd fucking love you to - but baby, I've been waiting to make love to you all day and I- I don't want to-"

Catching his drift, Lindsay smiled and rolled back on her heels and slid up his body. "The only reason I'm letting you off is because you said make love."

"What else do you think it is when we have sex?"

"I... I don't know?" She said thoughtfully. "I thought slow and sweet was when we made love and when it's hard and rough and desperate that's when we fucked...?"

Chuckling, he dropped a kiss to her forehead. "Every time I have sex with you Linds, I think of it as makin' love."

"Who knew?" she smiled. "Danny Messer: the closet romantic,"

"Oh fuck off, you know I'm romantic."

"I suppose," she giggled as she raised her eyebrows teasingly. She then took his hand and led him to the bed. "Make love to me." She said over her shoulder as he followed in her footsteps to the bed.

Without a seconds thought, he turned her around and sealed his lips to her's as they both collapsed onto the bed. She shifted further onto the bed, making room for him and finally positioned herself on their cushions; making a point of not breaking their kiss once.

She arched her body towards him, breaking the kiss momentarily as she ripped her t-shirt over her head and flung it randomly across the room.

"That was so sexy," he whispered against her neck, leaving a trail of kisses to her lips.

"You're pretty sexy yourself." She smiled seductively. "Now lose the pants."

"Yes Ma'am." He shook his head as he shoved his pants down his legs with a little assistance from Lindsay. As he soon as he'd been successful in the removal of his pants, he looped his fingers around the waistband of her slacks and quickly peeled them from her slender legs. "Sorry about the button," he muttered as he tossed them behind him.

"No you're not," she giggled as she grabbed hold of his shirt in two fists and pulled him back up to cover her body. "Don't lie."

"Well, I'm a little sorry," he smiled as he leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "But not that sorry."

"I thought," she said before sinking her teeth into her bottom lip at the feeling of him positioning himself at her entrance.

The glint in his eye should have told her to prepare herself, but it'd only been there for a millisecond and she'd missed it. "Fuck," She cried as he drove into her without warning. "Babe, god, baby!"

"You okay?"

"More than." She moaned appreciatively.

"God you're beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he sunk his hips down to meet her's. "So beautiful."

"Charmer," she smiled breathlessly as he withdrew from her at an excruciatingly slow pace. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Far from it," he smirked before driving into her once again and withdrawing instantly, creating a pace and rhythm that took her breath away.

"Harder," she whispered in his ear.

Licking his lips, Danny nudged her legs wider, giving him better leverage over her. She let out a desperate cry as he plunged into her once again, her fists gripping bunches of his shirt. "Better?" he inquired breathlessly.

Simply nodding in response, Lindsay wrapped her legs around his waist. "Amazing. You're amazing."

"What I like to hear," he smiled before burying his face in the juncture of her neck and began pressing kisses to the area. He took some of her skin in between his teeth and nibbled lightly. Usually Lindsay would be swatting him away from the area, telling him not to leave a mark – but right now, she couldn't have cared less.

Tightening her grip around his waist with her legs, Lindsay drew Danny closer; desperate to feel more of him, to which he could only bestow her. He picked up his pace as best he could and laid his hands on the mattress below her, giving him a foundation and a strong base to enable him to increase his pace.

The fire in the pit of Lindsay's stomach was quickly expanding; filling her with the fantastic sensations she was now so used to feeling with Danny. She could feel herself slowly beginning to let go again, but didn't want to. She didn't want to come at the drop of a hat, because she knew that as soon as she came, Danny came. And as desperately as she wanted to; she couldn't help but crave the way he made her feel when they were connected intimately.

She bit her lip as she dug her nails into his back, gripping a little bit of his Oxford shirt as she did so. Pulling it over his head, she threw it to the other side of the room as a means to prolong their love-making; she had to do _something _to stop her from falling over the edge.

"Stop bein' so fuckin' awkward," Danny drawled in her ear. "You're so close and you're tryin' to draw it out. Don't think I don't know the way you work."

"Fuck you." She snapped as she sunk her teeth into his bare shoulder. "Oh my... God!"

Danny knew for a fact that after their session in the bathroom earlier, the inevitable activities and happenings of their night will have been fuelling his wife all day; which of course explained the utter filth leaving his wife's mouth right now. Lindsay wasn't one for cursing, so for her to be screaming profanity; he knew he'd got her good. He could tell by the look in her eye when she'd glanced at him in the staff meeting they'd had that she wasn't going to cope for another hour, let alone six, seven or eight – however long it would inevitably take them to get away from work. The fact that she'd barely said two words to him in the staff meeting told him everything he needed to know. She was seriously fighting her urges to jump him.

He'd gotten her back for leaving him hanging; he'd sat there with his phone under the table during their staff meeting texting her extremely dirty things. What he wanted to do to her, how amazing she was when she did certain things – how he couldn't wait to rip her shirt off of her. She'd shot him a look and shoved her phone in her pocket before turning and glancing over her shoulder at Mac. She had then kicked him under the table, indicating that he needed to knock it off immediately. And even though she protested that it was inappropriate and irresponsible when they were at work, he knew that below the surface, she quite liked the attention he gave her – even years after they got together.

Judging by her short breaths, he assessed how close Lindsay was and he also knew that gave him the advantage. "You were a bitch to me earlier," He growled in her ear. "Leavin' me hangin'."

"You loved it."

"All because I talk dirty to you."

"At work," she panted. "Which is highly... inappropriate. I should punish you."

"Are you tellin' me that you don't like the things I say... you don't like it when I tell you how I want to send the case-files on our desk flying onto the ground, hitch you up on the desk and fuck you senseless."

"N-no!" She whimpered so close to the edge that it was impairing her speech. "I-I-I-,"

"You get off on that." He growled in her ear. "And our little session today," He continued on, "I could see how close you were after just kissin', could you have even imagined what it would have been like if I could have finished you off there and then?"

"Fuck! Oh, fuck!"

"Linds, sssh! You gotta be quiet." Danny growled, trying to quieten his wife so they didn't wake their daughter.

She sank her teeth into his shoulder, muffling her screams of pleasure. She'd tried to hang on, but she was so ridiculously close she was practically vibrating. Danny talking her over the edge had done things to her she didn't even know were possible. She had no idea he'd been able to sense how close she was after just kissing him in the bathroom – she personally thought she hid that kind of thing well... but clearly not. And as for his office fantasies with her. Had Mac and Jo not been sat with them in the conference room, she would have probably shoved their files to the floor herself, letting him take the reins in finishing her off right then and there.

"Come for me," He demanded, increasing his pace as he filled her continuously.

"Danny! Oh my God, Danny!" She swallowed and sunk her nails into his back and let her head hit the headboard behind her as she unravelled around him, crying his name over and over again as she felt him ride her through her orgasm; not taking any mercy on her or her head continually hitting the headboard as she went tumbling over the edge.

As her heart hammered in her chest she slowly came down from her high, but her insides tightened again at how Danny's pace wasn't slowing. It was like he had no intentions of stopping. Biting her lip, Lindsay dug her nails further into his back; desperate for him carry on making her feel so good.

"Don't come," she whispered, her bottom lip throbbing with how much she was biting it. "Please don't come."

"Why, you gonna come again?" He croaked out, obviously gripping to the edge himself.

"I... don't know." She managed, slowly regaining her ability of speech. "It feels so good..."

"Tell me what you want... what do you want, Lindsay?"

"More!" She cried.

"More what?"

"Of you. I need more of you." She whispered against his lips before biting his bottom one and sucking it into her mouth.

"You have all of me." He replied, despite his bottom lip being between Lindsay's teeth. "I'm giving you everything."

"Give me more." She requested.

Not knowing what else to give her, he changed his position slightly and slipped a hand between the two of them. He felt her arch her hips from their bed, essentially meeting him half-way, allowing him to go deeper. One of her hands slowly slide from it's position in gripping to his shoulder and disappeared momentarily out of his sight. However, as her fingertips grazed his balls, he realised exactly what she was doing. And he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer if she carried on.

Caressing him and massaging him with her fingertips, Lindsay sealed her lips to his as he let out an appreciative moan, so close to the edge, but hanging on regardless.

"Fuck!" he cried finally as he hit the peak of his climax. He slowed his pace as he came, but continued to massage Lindsay's clit in hopes that she wasn't that far behind him. "Fuck baby!"

"Danny," she whimpered breathlessly, "I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

"Come," he whispered, chest heaving as he did so. "Come for me baby,"

Within seconds, he could feel her contracting around his semi-erection. Finding his second wind, he thrust further into her as she came and rode her slowly through her third of their night.

"Wow," she panted after a few seconds. "Just... wow."

He pulled out of her slowly and collapsed on the bed beside her, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "Well fuck. That was... wow."

"Best sex ever..."

Turning on his side, he used his arm to prop himself up. "Serious?"

She nodded as she wiggled closer to him. "By far." She barely managed to utter.

Draping an arm over her waist protectively, a grin grew across his face. "Oh yeah, I still got it."

"You'd never lost it," she reminded him with a wink.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked as his chest continued to rise and fall rapidly.

Shrugging, "it's worth it when it's a headboard."

Licking his lips, he pulled her even further into his side and ran a hand over the back of her head. "You sure?"

"Danny, it's a cushioned headboard... for that exact reason actually. I'm fine."

"I know, but well..."

"It added to it," she assured him with a wink. "Don't worry... I'm quite partial to a bit of rough love."

"That so?" he smirked. "That's good, because I'm going to be explainin' some questionable marks and bruises tomorrow. I might need some help."

"To who, your mistress? I've always wanted to meet her."

"Yeah, Flack gets all on my case when I turn up to our dates with marks from you... cuts him deep."

"Should it concern me that it doesn't bother me anymore when you talk about Flack after we've had sex?"

"Why'd you have to bring him up, baby?" he cringed. "That's an image I didn't need."

"I'm sorry, who mentioned his name?"

"Um..."

"Thought so," she smiled as she pressed a kiss to his chest. "You know, I think I love you."

"Funny that, 'cause I love you too, baby." He smiled. "And thanks for seducing me at work... do it more often, 'k?"

"Haha," she smirked up at him before looping her finger in the chain of his Grandfather's dog-tags and used it to pull him down to kiss her. "Funny."

"Seriously babe, if it means we do it like that – seduce me everyday."

Rolling her eyes, Lindsay turned and grabbed the edge of the comforter and pulled it free from where it had been tucked in that morning. She shuffled off the bed for a second, Danny doing the same on his side as she pulled the comforter down in sync before retaking their spots, him on his back, and her laying on his chest.

"Seriously babe," he continued to push the topic, "if ever you have the urge to have a quickie in the locker room again..."

"I just might," she smirked.

"Every day," he added.

"But then wouldn't it wear off?"

"Nah," he shook his head as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It'd be a welcome change."

"A welcome change, huh?" she smiled as his eyes slowly drooped. "We'll have to see."

He nodded as his lids slowly closed. "Definitely."

Smiling as she watched her husband drift off to sleep, she decided against switching the light off as a compromise so she didn't have to move. She settled her head on his chest with one of her hands placed over his still racing heart.

And as her eyes too closed, she couldn't help but fight the smile on her face; today had most definitely been a welcomed change...

* * *

**And boom - there we have it. I actually finished a story! Hah! YES! Let's all take a moment to celebrate! (And have cold showers if I did my job correctly?) **

**Thanks for coming back for chapter 2. ********Hope you guys liked it - and I'd love to know what you thought. :)**


End file.
